things found in strange places
by dannygurl
Summary: what happens when randy brings home a pregnant girl? my first fan fic
1. Default Chapter

Jessica  
  
I had always noticed him. Randy Taylor. he's gorgeous and just about the nicest seventeen year old boy ever. especially now,he's just about the only person to treat me normal and with some respect.you see,i got pregnant about 5months ago and it's really noticeable,i can't hide it anymore.everyone knows,the whole school and they don't seem to think that i'm anything but white trash. but Randy,he's different. he'll talk to me every day in health class and he'll just crack jokes with me and act like I wasn't the biggest outcast in school. Anyway earlier today I ran into these senior guys and they just started harassing me and wouldn't leave me alone. I told them to stop and said some other pretty dumb things so they got pretty pissed off and started pushing me around I started crying and it only got worse. soon I was on the ground awaiting a kick to the stomach when I heard randy's voice.i opened my eyes and the seniors were gone and randy was standing over me offering his hand. I took his hand and he helped me up. "are you ok?" he asked with concern in his eyes. "I don't know, i'm really shook up." I answered "ok, well why don't you come to my house, lie down and relax and I can drive you home a little later." he offered "yea that sounds really good." I accepted we drove to his house and I must admit that it was a lot bigger house than I was used to. we went inside and he helped me over to the couch. he gently sat next to me and switched on the T.V. "so how are you feeling?still kind of dazed?" he asked. "uhh, a little but I think I just need to lie down for a minute. really I think i'll be ok." "that's good. i'm glad I got there in time.those guys are such jerks,i can't believe any one would do that to a teenege girl especially when she's......" he trailed off. "yea, I know." I replied "do you mind if I ask what happened?" "Well I was in love with this guy and I trusted him and I guess one thing led to another then I told him I was pregnant he called me a slut and I havn't seen him since." I explained "wow, i'm really sorry." he sympathized "really, it's ok. i'm getting used to everything." he looked in my eyes and smiled. there's something about him. I know he's sincere when he says he's sorry.he gives me hope that i'll find the right guy and I won't be looked down on my whole life. After a while, once we got off the subject of my life, we just sort of let loose and begun to have fun. but then things started to get weird. we were just sitting on the couch laughing when something came over me and I kissed him. nothing big just a little kiss on the lips. I pulled away from him. he looked at me a little surprised but then he leaned in and kissed me back, but I didn't pull away this time. the kiss just got deeper and deeper until it was full on making out. I started to definitly enjoy myself but thats when I herd he door open and someone scream "RANDY!!" 


	2. getting caught

Randy  
  
I heard my mom yell out my name and I could tell I was in trouble. I looked up at her. but it wasn't just my mom. my dad was staring right at me, not to mention Brad and Mark both laughing hysterically at me.  
  
"Hey everyone." I greeted.  
  
"We have a lot of talking to do.Brad, Mark, go upstairs and don't even think about listening." my mom ordered. "Don't worry mom, we won't have to listen, I have a feeling you'll be yelling loud enough for us to hear everything from our rooms!." Brad joked.  
  
Brad and Mark marched up the stairs and to their rooms. I have to admit I was pretty scared. the look my parents were giving me was like a look they'd give Brad, not me. i'd never done anything bad in my life,well basically never.  
  
"Randy why don't you two come sit down at the table so we can discuss this." my mom offered  
  
we got up but I don't think my parents were expecting to see a pregnant girl get up from the couch. their faces were indeed priceless which made me want to laugh or crack a joke but in the situation I thought it best to keep my mouth shut.  
  
"Oh my god! Geeze Randy that was fast don't you think!?" my dad commented with a sarcastic tone.  
  
my mom hit him on the arm and whispered something in his ear. I suppose she was telling him to keep quiet and not be rude.I helped Jessica to the table and pulled out her chair. I sat down myself and waited for the lecture to begin. but nothing happened, they just stared at me for a while. probably just trying to figure out everything.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say randy. I would never expect you to do this. it's so irresponsible of you." my mom started  
  
Jessica  
  
I was so scared that his parents would just kick me out of their home and never let me see randy again. he was my only friend and it would be hard to get through this without someone to talk to. they probably thought I was white trash. a stupid girl that would open her legs to any guy. thinking about it all made me a little sick. I stood up quickly.  
  
"umm, Randy I need to use your bathroom."  
  
"ok." he took my hand and led me around the cornor. "it's gunna be ok. don't worry, my parents aren't that mad." he smiled then went back to the kitchen.  
  
I sat down on the floor trying anxiously to hear what they would say about me.  
  
"Randy,she's pregnant." Jill said "mom, I noticed that. look I didn't plan on making out with her it just happened. it's not like I got her pregnant or anything." randy tried explaining "Look we didn't say you did, it's just a shocker." Jill replied "Well actually Jill, how do we know he didn't do that?" Tim asked "Dad! I can't believe you! why would I lie to you!?" Randy started yelling " Because you know you'd be in deep trouble and you'd be scared to come to us with a problem that big." "I can't believe you don't trust me!" "Look I think you guys are overreacting. it's probably just a misunderstanding." Jill interrupted  
  
I decided this might be a good time to go back out.so I went to the table to sit down but before I could randy jumped up took my hand and started walking towards the door. 


	3. meeting my father

Jessica  
  
We sat in the car for what seemed like hours but in reality was only minutes. I waited for him to say something, anything. or at least make a noise even a sneeze would do. anything to break the silence which was driving me crazy. I looked at him and smiled not sure if I could say anything myself. "I'm sorry." I blurted out.  
  
He seemed surprised at my apology. "why are you sorry? you didin't do anything."  
  
"I got you in trouble with your parents,your dad thinks your out getting girls pregnant and lying about it.it's my fault,so i'm sorry." I apologized again  
  
"Look don't worry about it. after I bring you home i'll talk to them and it will all be fine by tomorrow. ok?"  
  
"yea thats fine,i just don't want you to get in trouble." he smiled at me and started the car. we got to my house about 10 minutes later. he hadn't known where I lived so when he saw my house I think he was surprised to see a small run down little broken home. my dad came running out of the house when he saw me get out of Randy's car. he looked extremly mad and he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. I could hear the car engine still running in the driveway. My dad pushed me down and started screaming,probably loud enough for randy and all the neighbors to hear. it wasn't that uncommon. Hoping I wouldn't be turned down I got up and ran out the door towards the car. Randy rolled down the window and asked if I was ok. "uhhh...do you think you could give me a ride?" I asked scared  
  
" yea definitly." he replied. I jumped in the car as soon as I could and we sped away. "So where do you want to go?"He asked At that point tears that I had been trying to keep inside escaped and I couldn't even manage to get out the words to answer his question.Randy pulled the car over and put it in park.  
  
"You don't have anywhere else to go, do you?" He inquired  
  
I wiped away stray tears and shook my head no. "You can come back to my house, i'll just sneak you in my room. It's no problem really." he offered "You'd do that for me?" I asked "Of course I would.we're friends and i'd do anything for my friends."he said He gave me a big hug then drove back to his house. 


	4. The first kick

Jessica  
  
He brought me through the garage to get me to his room.He opened the door and carefully looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He looked back at me,"Ok,looks like everyone's upstairs." I closed the garage door behind myself and Randy opened the door next to it which led down stairs to his room.But just as he was about to follow me down his mom called out to him. "um, Jess you can wait for me in my room and i'll be right down."He smiled as he walked back up the stairs and closed the door. I walked down the rest of the stairs and looked around. I went through a pair of sliding doors and there I found his room. It was actually very nice and you could tell his dad had something to do with it's construction. I sat down on his bed and waited for him.  
  
Randy  
  
I walked through the kitchen and around the cornor and sure enough my mom was standing on the stairs. She rushed over to me and gave me a big hug. "I'm so sorry randy.I know you didn't do anything." She apologized  
  
"Mom it's ok, it's dad who i'm really mad at.How could he accuse me of something like that?!" "Don't worry honey, right now he's just being stubborn but i'll talk to him in the morning and everything will be alright." she kissed my forehead "goodnight,I love you." "Thanks mom." I headed back downstairs and I found Jessica on my bed. I sat down next to her.  
  
"So are you I trouble?" she asked 'No it's fine. My mom apologized and said she'll talk to my dad about everything." I explained  
  
I looked into her eyes and I definitly felt something between us. I leaned in to kiss her one more time but she jumped back startling me in the process.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked "The baby just kicked for the first time!" She answered with a huge smile plastered on her face. "That's so cool. can I feel?" I asked. "Yea come here." She took my hand and placed it in the middle of her stomach. "Just wait it'll kick again." she said anxiously. At that moment I felt it and it was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I could only describe it as amazing. 


	5. What to do?

Randy  
  
I woke up the next morning with Jessica in my arms.It felt really good. What was going on? I felt almost in love and as if this was my baby! I had really only been friends with her for a couple days. Sure I knew her and talked to her but we were aquaintences,nothing more really. This all was just going way too fast I needed to talk to someone but who? I wonder if mom would understand me. I know dad wouldn't and of course Brad wouldn't. Mark ,I doubt would even understand the situation! Wow things had gotton completely complicated over night.I also had to think about her living situation with her dad. He seemed abusive even though I have no proof he really is, But she seemed scared to be home and anxious to leave,just get out of there. Ok randy breath! I came to the conclusion that I had to talk to mom. So very carefully(without waking jessica up) I got out of bed and headed upstairs. I thanked god that dad was still asleep. Mom was standing in the kitchen making toast. "Good morning Honey." She greeted  
  
"Hey mom,Um can I talk to you about something important?" I asked "Of course you can." She took my hand and sat me down at the table. "What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, I think I like Jess...Alot and I was thinking that maybe i'd help her out, when she had the baby." "Honey, you can't be that baby's father figure,you're not even 18 yet." "I know but i'm worried. Everyone at school harasses her and I think her dad might be abusing her.I just think that maybe she'll need help." "Look I understand how you feel but it's not your responsibility to take care of her or the baby." "I know all that mom but I have feelings for her and I don't know if it's a crush or what." "Well why can't you two be friends and if one day she needs help with the baby then we'll discuss it then.ok?"  
  
"yea,ok." I got up and walked back to my room. I saw Jess still lying in bed but she was awake now. "Hi"she said. "Hey." I replied  
  
Jessica Randy took me to school and the day just seemed to drag on. All I could think about was him and the whole big fight he had with his dad ,which still wasn't solved. I felt guilty for imposing on him and bringing my problems in his life. I don't know what was going on in my mind at the moment but I was walking down the hallway and I could here people snickering and I felt their eyes glaring at me and I felt like breaking down in the middle of the hallway. But instead, I kept on walking and walking until I came to the front doors. I took a deep breath and walked out.I just couldn't take it any more. I had to get away from everything.i just couldn't handle it. I thought to myself. 'Now what?' I had no where to go,I was all alone. I started feeling dizzy and couldn't breath. 'what's happening?' I asked myself. I suddenly felt like I couldn't walk anymore and my legs gave out. I could feel my body slam into the pavement. I lyed there almost paralyzed, I wonder if I am. Thoughts raced through my mind. Am I having my baby now? No that would be impossible,right? I heard people rushing all around me and I heard sirens. I couldn't see anything and when I tried to yell for somebody to help me,there was no voice. I felt a hand grab mine though,that I definitly felt. I had never felt so scared inmy life then I had at that moment. what was going on! Couldn't someone tell me? 


	6. The baby

Jessica  
  
I woke up but I found it hard to even open my eyes. But I felt that hand still gripping mine and in a weird way it gave me comfort. I didn't even know who it was. I tried to talk, "What happened?" I whispered  
  
"You just had a little accident that's all." I could tell right then that it was Randy.  
  
"How's the baby? Is it ok?" I asked anxiously awaiting the answer. "It's fine, Just premature,But she'll be fine." "She? I had a girl?" "Yea, you did and she's doing pretty good." "Can I see her?" "I'll go get the nurse for you ok? I'll be right back."  
  
I waited patiently to see my little girl. and it didn't take that long either. Moments later randy was back and he had a nurse with him carrying my baby.The nurse came over and gently placed her in my arms. "So, what happened to me?" I asked once more "You were stressed out and it led to labor. It was quick and you sort of went into shock." The nurse explained to me. "Is she gunna be ok?" I asked "She's going to be just fine." She answered me "Can I be left alone with her for a minute?" "Sure." the nurse left and Randy came over to my bed side.  
  
"She's beautiful. What are you going to name her?" He asked "I don't know yet. I think i'll name her after my mother,leighla." There was a knock at the door and Randy's parents came in. Jill came right over.  
  
"O honey, how do you feel? Are you ok?" She asked "Yea I think i'm fine." I replied  
  
Tim came over and gave Randy a hug.  
  
"Look son, i'm sorry about the other night, I went a little too far and I'm really sorry. I know you wouldn't lie about something like that."  
  
"Thanks dad,I'm sorry too, about everything I said."  
  
They gave eachother one big hug then I turned my attention back to leighla. I couldn't help but smile. It actually seemed that things would be ok. Jill put her arm around me, "You know, if you ever need help with anything we'll all be here for you,no matter what.ok?" Jill offered  
  
"Wow, I've never had anybody be so nice to me before. I don't know how to thank you guys for everything. I really appriciate it."  
  
"It's no problem Jess, I told you, you're my friend and I always take care of my friends." Randy said smiling that smile that gave me hope that maybe he would always take care of me.  
  
THE END  
  
well that's my first fan fic, please review and tell me what you think! thanks  
  
~Danny!~ 


End file.
